Snowball (The Secret Life of Pets)
Snowball is the (former) main antagonist of the 2016 animated film The Secret Life of Pets. He is a Blue Eyed White (BEW) Polish Rabbit with long ears, small paws with pink paw pads, and a fluffy tail. He has buck teeth and the ability to get rid of all expression so that he can fool people into thinking that he is a regular rabbit. He is voiced by actor/comedian Kevin Hart. Personality Snowball is known for being insanely cute, but also literally insane due to the trauma of being abandoned by his owner. He has a hate for pets and their owners. Snowball initially fits the classic "evil mastermind" stereotype, wanting to dominate the world using The Flushed Pets. Snowball is also incredibly eccentric, with a tendency to rely on one-liner comedy. However, in the end, he had a change of heart, learning to be a pet once again. The Secret Life of Pets Snowball is depicted as a cute and adorable bunny who hates both the happy pet owners and their pets. He built an army of the abandoned pets for he wants to take revenge on all the pet owners and the pets themselves. Formerly, Snowball was a party bunny for shows and birthdays, but was abandoned by his owner and because rabbits became out of fashion; this makes him hate people and he wants to destroy all humans. Then, as Snowball had told Max, Duke, and The Flushed Pets, "He made me disappear... FROM HIS LIFE!" After Max and Duke are captured by the Animal Control officers, Snowball gets out from the sewer and appears at the middle of the road. The officers see him, one of them get out of the truck and takes a look at him, but the officer is attacked while Tattoo and the Bearded Dragon rushes out and hijacks the truck. Snowball then gets into the truck, finds Ripper, one of the members in The Flushed Pets, and chews his carrot to make a key to Ripper's cage. However, as the two officers are thrown out of the truck, the truck crashes in an alley eventually. In the last minute before the truck is ruined in flames, Snowball agrees to let Max and Duke free after Max lies and says that he hates people, though Snowball is suspicious of them at first. Max and Duke convince Snowball that they aren't pets as well, so Snowball takes them to his underground lair. When they get to the lair, Snowball introduces themselves to Max and Duke, and asks them about the "story" that "they murdered their owner." Again, Snowball is convinced by their story words "killed their own owner with a blender." So he intends to call Viper to bite Max and Duke as recognition to the new recruits; in the process, Snowball said he preferred Max to Duke. They are stopped by some cats, who reveal that Max and Duke are actually domesticated. On hearing this, The Flushed Pets try to catch the two dogs but Duke defends themselves by shaking Viper by tail, and Viper is later killed by piles of falling bricks accidentally, which makes Snowball decide to hunt down Max and Duke, even if they escape from the sewer and head to Brooklyn. Snowball makes a plan to catch his enemies for “killing the tiny dog (Max)," even if Ripper and Tattoo, his main sidekicks, think his plans aren't the best, but his draft turns out to be pretty messy. Meanwhile, Pops and Max's neighbors finds Snowball's lair and sees his plan. Gidget appears to defend for Max, but they flee when the whole lair of animals try to chase them. Later, Snowball arrives in Brooklyn, disguises as a baby and finds Max, who is running after the truck Duke is at. When the truck stops, Snowball attacks Max fiercely, only to find Tattoo and Ripper are also captured. Out of disappointment, Snowball decides to save his recruits with Max and eventually become friends with him. He drives a bus to follow the truck. At Brooklyn Bridge, the truck is thrown out of the bridge and Snowball becomes unconscious after the blow. At first, The Flushed Pets think Max tries to harm Snowball and start attacking, but they are stopped by Gidget. Max, along with the truck falls into the river, but Snowball finds the key to Duke's cage and saves them. After the pets go to their home, Snowball wants to make a bigger plan but he was seen by a girl, who also wants to adopt Bearded Dragon, Tattoo, and Derick as well. All animals except Snowball gets into a sewer. At first Snowball tries to escape, but later is touched by the girl's sweet and heartwarming personality, so he stops trying to escape and lets himself get adopted again. Trivia *He is similar to Boinjo. Category:Paranoid Villains Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Comedy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Abusers Category:On & Off Villains Category:Mental Illness Category:Male Category:Cult Leaders Category:Leader Category:Misanthropes Category:Friend of the hero Category:Terrorists Category:Xenophobes Category:Thief Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Protective Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Anarchist Category:Extremists Category:Supremacists Category:Contradictory Category:Homicidal Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:Big Bads Category:Affably Evil Category:Karma Houdini